California Mews
by Tadaseluver123
Summary: Whenever you hear songs about California, they always say that there is no rain, right? Well, that's a lie, just like how aliens don't exist. What? You don't believe in aliens? They are as real as rain in California! You still don't believe me? Let me tell you about a little encounter I had. (Warning: No actual characters from TMM will be used)
1. Chapter 1 How it started

**HI! I know I should finish my Shugo Chara fanfic first, but I had this idea. It was inspired to me by another author who wrote about Kisshu in real life. I thought ****_What would I do if this happened?_**** Then I got my best friend and typed this up. She gets credit for the names of all OCs, including me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime what so ever! (Although I wish I did.) If I did then I would make it happen, not go on this website and post a fanfiction.**

* * *

Whenever you hear songs about California, they always say that there is no rain, right? Well, that's a lie, just like how aliens don't exist. What? You don't believe in_ aliens? _They are as real as rain in California! You _still_ don't believe me? Let me tell you about a little encounter I had.

* * *

One day it was pouring cats and dogs, I was so bored that I watched the drops of water fall from the sky. In my best friend's room I sat on the near her window in a bit of clutter and pulled a small loose thread from my dark blue jeans that were held to my waist by a brown belt that was falling apart from me using it **WAY** too much. My short sleeve shirt that was black and said Roxy on a hot pink heart was snug against my tan skin. I took off my wet white Z-strap shoes and put them in the corner next to her door beneath my jacket, which was wet like my nearly black shoulder length hair.

Angel, my friend who I mentioned earlier, was getting a snack for us as I waited to watch Tokyo Mew Mew with her.

When she came back she had a large bowl of popcorn and water. Her light pink shirt showed her busty chest, but since I'm a girl she didn't care much. Her gray sweatpants were swaying at her ankles. Her little bun on top of her head had a few brown hairs sticking out and her light brown eyes matched her caramel skin.

"Crystal," I remember her calling me from her door.

"Whhhhaaaaaaatttt," I dragged out the word due to my boredom.

"Get over here and grab this, so I can start the movie," she commanded as she waved the popcorn bowl that she held in her hands in front of my face.

"POPCORN," I exclaimed in a playful and funny voice that should not belong to a 13 year old.

Angel nodded, grabbed a handful and passed the popcorn as Tokyo Mew Mew began. I wiped my black glasses on my shirt because they had a smudge on them.

We watched in mostly silence, since I seem to tune out the rest of the world whenever a screen appears. It doesn't matter if it is sports, a little kids show, a teen show, or a long and boring documentary, I get sucked in. Angel doesn't care, but when I'm too into it I unconsciously make weird noises and she has to hit me to keep quiet especially when it's anime.

That's when it happened. The laptop blacked out and a weird little pop up appeared and said:

Would you like to complete the following survey? Yes or No.

I was curious and told her, "Oooooh, click it!"

"No, you weirdo," she looked at me like I was crazy and shook her head. She moved the mouse thingy over to the red 'X' and clicked it. It didn't close, so she tried again. No result and Angel was losing her patience.

"Why won't this close!" She stabbed a pillow with an imaginary knife and I quickly took the laptop.

"Lemme try," I said in another funny voice. While I ignored her protests, I pressed the 'Yes' button.

"Crystal!" Angel hit me on my left shoulder.

"Dude, what's the worst that could happen?" My smile makes her uncomfortable.

"Yeah, so I'm gonna go to the bathroom, and not come back for a while," She told me as she got up and left. I know she didn't want to watch me do this survey. Who knows how long it would take.

"Yokay!" I say as a reply.

I started the survey...

* * *

Welcome!

Thank You for your time!

First question:

If you became a Mew Mew would you:

Go with it

Refuse

Be a lone wolf

A Mew Mew survey? I thought it was cool, so I chose A.

Second question:

Are you sure?

Yes or No

Huh? What's that mean? Of course I would pick 'Yes'!

Next thing I know, there was a bright red light that surrounded me. I guess I fell asleep because, I could see a rabbit. The outline, at least. It glowed and hopped around me. I had a warm fuzzy feeling inside and I just wanted to hug it. The little rabbit hopped toward me and it gave me a warm embrace. I looked down to see the fur ball jump inside me…. Wait. WHAT!?

* * *

I got really scared and opened my eyes, I guess it really was a dream.

"Dude, wake up," Angel shook me, "Did you finish or what?" I was confused, then looked at the screen. It said 'Thank You for participating' in gold letters. Below the sign it said 'Try again?'

"Dude, try it," I pointed to the screen.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Do it," I commanded in a serious, almost threatening, voice.

"Fine, move over," She had been standing next to the bed since I was sprawled on most of the bed.

I waited to see her reaction, but she fell asleep. No doubt she was having a similar dream. But, this all seemed a bit too familiar…. What was it?

I took the laptop and started to play games online. I waited about five minutes before I got bored. I went back to the anime we were about to watch and remembered, Ichigo had almost the same experience when she turned into a Mew Mew. I was so excited that I kicked Angel off the bed. Let's just say she wasn't very happy.

"Crystal!" She yelled at me and dragged me of the bed by my leg, even though I still had the laptop in my hands.

"Dude! I THINK WE MIGHT BE MEW MEWS!" I screamed at her before she could pound me. I guess it worked since she stopped. She seemed to be thinking.

"Is that why… I had that weird dream?" I could hear the hesitation in her voice, but I ignored it.

"Yes, well, I think so," I was unsure and she picked up on that.

"Do you know what this means?" She roughly grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"We're freaks?" I ask as I pushed her away.

"No, stupid. It means Kisshu could be REAL!" She looked so happy compared to earlier and I became relieved. Wait, her words sunk in. I smiled. If you saw me then you might think 'what psychopath did she steal that smile from?!'

Evil laughter erupted in the room. I'm so glad her family went shopping this morning. We told each other the fantasies we had of a real life Kisshu. Once we got everything out I had a burning question.

"What if our real life Kisshu doesn't fall in love with us?" I asked with fear.

"Then girl, we make him fall for us," She had an air of confidence that made me believe. We were not gonna back down when a challenge like that picks a fight with us.

"You know it," I sang/said back to her with a high five.

Little did we know that challenge would be much harder than we expected….

* * *

**Reviews would be nice. Flames are welcome. One minute of your day will make my day!**

**This will be continued... I think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Secret Base!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any other product of the real world!**

* * *

Like I said last time. It was _WAY _harder than I thought it would be.

Sometime during our fangirling **(A/N: You know what that is *Winks*) **pop up for a video chat appeared. I'm not sure how or what website it was, or even how the person got _this_ computer, but I did know that this was (most likely) part of the whole Mew Mew thing.

"Dude look!" I dramatically pointed at the screen and grabbed her right arm.

"Cool!" She pushed my hand off and clicked the small screen that said the following:

* * *

Incoming Call

Answer Reject

* * *

Fast as lightning she picked 'Answer'. The person who called us was not the kind of person I expected. It was a cute boy- and I mean boy- the kid looked like he was _eight_! He was blonde and had blue eyes, which held a very disturbing glare, and wore black jeans, and a loose white long sleeve shirt. It was weird because the shirt was like a dress shirt. All he needed was a tie…..

"So, you two are fans of Tokyo Mew Mew, correct?" The childish voice tried to say in a serious tone, too bad I was a part of his audience.

"AWWW, he's SOOO CUTE!" I held my face and cooed to Angel and the little boy.

"I'M NOT CUTE!" He was furious and red too.

"Sorry, she's a weirdo," Angel apologized for me, but I could tell she wanted to laugh.

"Fine," the little blonde pouted, "My name is Cruz Bankins. From now on I will be your boss."

"Like Ryou?" I ask referring to the anime/manga character.

"Yes," he said with impatience. Angel slapped me in the head for that one.

"You will be leader," Cruz pointed to Angel with a smirk.

"Huh?!" Angel had been looking at me, so when she heard this her head whipped around to our new boss.

"I like you more, therefore you are leader," the boy explained nonchalantly.

"I'm cool with that," I agreed. I am so glad I didn't have responsibility for the world, well, I do, but I can still push the thinking on her. Haha, I knew he would do this if I made him hate me. I'm so mean!

"What!?" She was mad and lost, which kinda reminds me of Alice in wonderland.

"Yeah, so Boss," I turned to the screen, "Do we _really_ get to fight aliens?"

"_Hot_ aliens," Angel corrected. Apparently she recovered from shock.

"Aliens, yes," Boss replied.

"If we get paid, I'm _so _in," I eagerly volunteered.

"You will, don't worry. Unlike Tokyo Mew Mew, we will not do a café. Instead you will **_pretend_** to care of me," Our little boss stressed the word pretend.

"How will we get permission," Angel asked a good question.

"Uh," Cruz didn't plan this part, because his face was beet red.

"Just tell our parents you're new in the neighborhood and trust us since we ran into you on the street," I told the flustered boy.

"O-okay," His mumbling was cute as he got up and left the chair.

"Where did you get _that_ idea," Angel raised an eyebrow. Shivers ran down her spine as I smirked.

"Oh, my dear Angel. I always come up with a good plan. If it works though, that's the real tough part," I said.

"Then why am I the leader? You fit the part perfectly!" She was _mad._

"Nah, I'm more of a Pudding. You know the side character that cheers everyone up? Yeah, that's me," I'm tucked my arms under my head and leaned back. Bad response, the girl pushed- no _shoved me off the bed_. I fell with a thud and an 'OW'.

"Girls," The little voice came back.

"Yes~" We replied in a singsong voice.

"Go to this address and I will continue explaining your job," A message from the same site he called us on appeared on the screen and I clicked the link.

"Dude, I'm going to get ready," Angel took her pink shirt that hugged her curves, a pair of ripped jeans, things that you wear under those two items, socks, and even her gray Converse to the bathroom to change. When she came out, her makeup was perfect and her soft, smooth, mid back length hair was up in a perfect bun held by a white ribbon.

"Dude, what's up with the ribbon?" I ask aware of the irony.

"Shut up. We're out of hair ties," She made a note to her family, grabbed her jacket and we left. Good thing the rain stopped, but I had to hurry to catch up with her because I forgot to put on my jacket and shoes.

* * *

The address led us to a nice house. We took a cab to get there, but hey, Cruz said we would get paid. The place looked like it came straight out of a dream. The white fence and house were about the same shade of color. On the outside of the house, jasmine flowers hugged the side of the wall and created a pleasant smell. The path to the door was made of red bricks, but one part branched off and led to a small stone bench in the garden which was full of exotic flowers. I didn't look at the bench too long, but I think there was something engraved on the side. I'll check it out later.

My eyes went from the garden to the door; Cruz was there in what he was wearing earlier with an annoyed expression. Next to him was an elderly gentleman who wore a butler's uniform and a kind smile. He had wrinkles from smiling over the years and I knew he was cool with me. The both of them were standing at the top of the red brick steps even though there were only three steps it was like they were presenting themselves-oh wait- they were.

My vision wandered to the door as Angel led us in through the white fence under an arch of flowers. The door was painted a bright red, had a knocker on it, and had a pretty lantern above it. The lantern hung from the top of the ceiling which was created from an arch that protected the door from rain like the kind I seen at Angel's house. There were windows all over the place, but the one above the door was not a window, but a porch- cool.

"You two sure took your time," Our boss was _not happy_.

"Sorry boss, but a cab can only go so fast," I smiled and prayed he wasn't like Ryou and would cut our pay because we were late. I needed the money to refill the money I spent getting here.

"That's fine. I don't think we set a time anyway. Hello, it's nice to meet you two. I'm Bryan Makay. You may call me whatever you like. I am the young master's butler," the old man said.

"Why did you call us here?" Angel asked. This place wasn't far for me, but it would take about half an hour for Angel to walk here from her house.

"Come inside first," Cruz ordered as he turned indoors.

We followed him in. The inside was just as nice as the outside. On the right there was a room with light blue walls and a fire place in the back. On the right side of that room was a window, but it had white blinds that slightly billowed inward with the wind. Two clean white couches facing each other were in front of it and an armchair that was about four feet away from the door. All three pieces of furniture were white and had gold thread embroidered into the fabric to create beautiful and intricate patterns. There were paintings of flowers on the wall that didn't have a window were paintings of flowers. Whoever decorated this place really likes flowers.

On the left was a closet that held many coats for every season… Yeah, the left side wasn't as impressive as the right.

"Crystal!" Angel called from down the hallway. There was a dark brown door I can't believe I didn't notice. It seemed that the door was the only way to get to the rest of the two-story house. I guess that's the real door to the house.

"Oh, sorry," I call back to three waiting. The old man didn't seem to mind, but the other two were obviously did.

"You can check out the house later. You're going to spend a lot of time here after all," The old man opened the door and led the way into a room that filled the rest of the place. In the far left of the room that was showed to the outside was a window that let light shine on the kitchen. There was a one way mirror so people on the outside could not see past the kitchen. Smart move. This is an undercover operation after all….

The rest of the room was divided by five squares. One for each Mew Mew. From Left to right the color on the floor was black, checkered red and black, bright/light pink, royal blue, and pure white. They were all carpeted including the red and black checkerboard floor.

"Each floor is a space for a Mew Mew. Crystal yours is the checkered one. Angel has the one that is pure white, and the others will claim their space as they each join the team. We were lucky the two of you were together," The Mr. M explained.

I went to my space and seen that the floors were separated by a black line. There was no furniture or anything. I looked at Angel who sat in the middle of her square. She shrugged at me.

"So?" I ask crossing my arms.

"You may pick what you like from these," he threw magazines at both Angel and I. I blocked it with my arms and fell over. The kid had a good arm. Angel caught hers and snickered at me.

"Upstairs is the lab-you are forbidden to go there- and the basement is where you will train. Here is where you will rest, so make it as comfy as you like," Mr. M told us quickly as he followed Cruz up a ladder, probably to where the lab was.

"Dude, they didn't give us anything to mark it with!" I exclaim.

"It's cool," Angel whipped out a marker from her pocket, "I got us covered." She winked at me as I bounded over.

"So worth it!" I scream.

"Shut up!" Cruz screams back down the ladder.

"Sorry!" I scream an apology.

Angel laughs and looks over what we circled. She circled a couch that pulls out into a bed, a flat screen T.V., and a dresser that had a mirror attached to the top. It would be simple, but she also circles manga, clothes, and other things she's too broke to buy.

I circled a book shelf, a laptop computer, a beanbag chair, a lamp to read, and a couch that you lay on and it has one side raised. They come with pillows too. All the things I want, but too broke to even dream of getting.

By the time we are done, Cruz comes down and tells us to go home. This time he gives us money for a cab. He also took the magazine, looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"That's all you two want?" I guess he was expecting more.

"Yup!" I say happily, but then my face is all sad looking, "Is it too much?"

"No, it's fine. Come back tomorrow," Mr. M appears and takes the magazine.

"Alright. Bye," Angel nods and politely similes as we leave.

We left in the yellow cab, since I live closer I was dropped off first. As I said goodbye to Angel I remembered- don't we have school tomorrow? Oh well…

* * *

**Review please!**

**Thank you Konekokitticat for reviewing so fast!**

**Dear reader, please give me names for the aliens and other Mews!**

**(At the beginning it says that it was harder that I thought it would be, so you might be confused. That first line refers to the next chapters!)**


	3. Chapter 3 This is a long one

**New chapter! It's really long and a bit boring... Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I'm an author on Fanfiction. I don't really own anything...**

* * *

_Ring Ring_!

My alarm clock beeped noisily. Today was Monday and I didn't feel like getting up. The clock was still ringing so I slid out of bed to reach it and press the 'off' button.

I could hear my dad snoring and my mom in the shower in the next two rooms over. I looked around my room. Light was streaming in through the window and shined on my 'uniform' for school. It was at the foot of my bed where I put it last night. The uniform itself was really just a white shirt and black pants. My school was really lax about it. My homework is still on my desk and my chair is still pushed out with my backpack on it. The dresser that holds my clothes has my stuffed animals on it. I guess I'm a weird person to make clothes for them, but if you think about it, aren't they naked? Anyway, back to my room, which is covered in posters of swords, anime, and a sign that has miniature weapons on it. I'm broke, because I bought so many posters and things about anime. The figurines are on my desk around my homework or in the drawers.

I looked at the clock, 6:33 A.M. it said in bright red. Well, if I sleep in till 6:40 A.M. then I won't be late, right? Right. I fell back asleep. When I woke up again it was 6:42 A.M. so…. Time to get up and my timing was awesome.

I dragged myself out of bed and grabbed my black jeans. I usually sleep in a dress or a really long shirt that covers my panties, so I can slip into my pants in the morning. After I put on my white school shirt and training bra **(A/N: I know, I know. TMI, right? But let's be realistic here!).** Next is my socks went on my feet and I brush my hair with a black brush that was placed next to one of my favorite stuffed animals that was a bunny. His name cannot be pronounced or written, but felt through the heart. I smiled and kissed him as I left the room.

Now, I'm one of those people who eat breakfast first and then brush their teeth. I went into the kitchen and quietly, but quickly ate a bowl of cereal. My dad was starting to get up when I finished and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. My mom got out the shower and went to her room to get dressed. It was another boring day as I brushed my teeth. When I was done I picked up a pair of earrings and traveled back to my room to retrieve my phone, my backpack, and my homework.

When I looked at the screen of my phone to check the time, I seen a new text from an unknown number. That made me smile because I knew who it was, but I still opened it.

* * *

The message read: _This is Cruz. Come over after school. Bryan will be waiting with a car to pick the both of you up._

* * *

"Crystal!" My mom yelled from her car. She was holding my gray jacket and wanted me come down now.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back through the window. I ran down the stairs and jumped into the car.

"After school today, you will babysit a little boy. Be nice to him," She said in a stern voice.

"Okay," I respond.

* * *

By the time she drops me off, I know I'm the last of my friends to show up. As I waved good bye to my mom, Angel walked over with three of our other friends. Well, two of them are my friends, the other one isn't really.

The two that are twins are Mary Smith and Susan Smith. Mary was the cool type that would stop an argument at its peak with just a few sentences-that is a proven fact. Susan was the talkative type who was annoying if you weren't used to it or if you don't like annoying people unlike me, but she is pure in mind and spirit and that's what counts.

Mary was the older one and put on dyed her hair black even though she was a natural red head like her sister and had dark blue highlights that she put in two pony tails. Her uniform was a plain white long sleeve shirt and dark skinny jeans. Her wrists were weighed down by a _ton_ dark blue bracelets, while her earrings were silver panthers, her favorite animal.

Susan wore sparkles everywhere. Everything matched Mary except all of it was pink, which was cute, because she wanted to match her older sister. The difference other than the color that they wore was the natural red hair that was always in a ponytail held by a pink sparkly hair tie Mary gave her when they were little. Susan was very protective of Mary and loved her a lot. Oh yeah! There was another difference, Suzie, our nick name for her, loved _deer_. Why? She told me it's because they frolic freely in a field and look graceful.

Karolain Wild. She wasn't 'Wild' at all, more like a quiet wallflower. She is dark and moody, but she is Angel's childhood friend, so I kind of have to deal with her. She always wears black. Black jeans, black jacket over her white shirt (that we never see), black shoes, black hair, black eye liner and eye shadow, black jewelry, black backpack, and a stuffed black bat she carried around with her, it got her in trouble a lot, but she won in the end and kept it. Her long hair that is always down and blank eyes is black too.

"Sup, dude!" I greeted the four girls… Wait! There were five of us, so could the other three be part of this whole Mew Mew project? I'd like the twins to be part of it, but I'm not really sure Karolain will participate.

"We're girls!" Suzie playfully punched my shoulder. It still hurt even though she was only playing it hurt a lot. Mary seen that and rubbed my arm in apology.

"Hey, Crystal. Can I talk to you?" Angel was fidgeting with her hands.

"You are. Aren't you?" I say. I am a bit nervous at her action, but I don't want to let the other three know.

"Shut up. You know what I mean," Angel was upset, but I don't know why.

I nodded and walked to a tree near the edge of the school. Class didn't start for another ten minutes, so we had a bit of time.

"Dude!" Angel plopped onto the grass near the base of the tree. I sat next to her and looked at her with concern. Was she backing out of being leader? Or worse, was she quitting the Mews? There are only two of us so far!

"The new kid asked me out," She whispered in a rush. In that sentence all of my worries vanished. The new kid was named Jeigob, he was a cute Mexican boy that I fancied. His name was a unique combination of his Jacob and Craig, although I have no idea where the 'e' in his name came from. Angel must have remembered I like him or else she wouldn't worry so much. He kind of looked like Masaya, but he wasn't perfect. Athletic, but not very good on anything academic.

"Dude. Is that what you were so worried about?" I asked.

"Of course! Remember you called dibs on him before I could?" She pointed out. It was true, I did call dibs on the cutie, but if there is a cute alien boy we fight I'm okay with her dating Jeigob.

"Do you like him?" I ask in a serious tone that is very rare for me to use.

"Only his abs," She replied with ease.

"Good. Now, wait here," I stand up and run toward Jeigob who is with a bunch of soccer guys. Angel was a bit shocked, but when she recovered she tried to chase after me. If it weren't for my bunny genes then she might have caught me, but now I'm even faster than before.

"Jei! Can I talk to you for a sec?" I keep running grab his arm and take off. When I turn around Angel has stopped near the group of guys.

"Uh, what did you want to talk about?" Jeigob asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Do you _really_ want to date _my_ best friend?" I leaned a bit closer to hear his answer.

"Sorry, but I only asked her out because I like her, not you," he acting sorry.

I couldn't believe it. He thought I still liked him. There was a rumor that I had a crush on the new kid and that's why I was nice to him. I was angry, so I did what I would do to any other guy, I punched him in the gut.

As he bent over I said in a low and threatening voice, "Get over yourself."

I smiled sweetly and walked back to Angel, the boys, and Susan, Mary, and Karolain, who showed up when I was talking to Jeigob. I threw my hands in the air and glomped Angel while screaming "IT'S OFFICIAL! THE NEWEST COUPLE IN SCHOOL IS JEI AND ANGEL!"

The guys 'whooped' and went to go help the poor boy on the floor. Angel blushed bright red, Mary giggled, Suzie pinched my cheek and called me a 'silly willy' while Karolain smiled softly.

"Dude, this is yours. You forgot this at my house," Angel passed me my glasses. It was funny, I don't remember taking them off. I feel like Spiderman! My bad vision is better than ever before!

That was the most excitement we had today. At least that's what I thought. At lunch Karolain went home for an emergency. Hey, I never said something else exciting happened…

* * *

Until after school! Mary and Susan needed to walk home or get a ride, because their parents had left for their second honeymoon and left the two all alone in a big house, well mansion. Since Cruz said Mr. M was going to pick us up and the twins didn't have to go home yet, I asked them if they wanted to go with us. The two might be part of the Mews after all.

When Mr. M arrived, I told him that I suspected the twins of being Mew Mews and he readily agreed to them coming with us.

"Alright step this way please," Mr. M showed us the direction of where he was parked.

"Thanks for letting us go with you," Mary said as she walked by Mr. M.

"Yup! Yup!" Susan chirped happily. The five of us laughed as we squeezed into the white car Mr. M brought.

"I would have brought the van if I had known the Smith twins would join us," Mr. M apologized.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," I said.

"That's quite alright, Crystal. Susan, Mary, you may call me Mr. M, like how Crystal does," Mr. M said.

"Yeah! On wait, Angel, why do you never talk to Mr. M?" I turned to Angel who was in the front seat. I was in the middle of Mary and Susan because I'm the smallest. Mary was on my left and Susan on my right.

"I never have reason to," She just shrugged.

"Okay~" I sighed.

It was quiet for a moment before Mr. M said, "We're here!" In a cheerful voice.

"No way," I said as I seen Karolain with Cruz at the door.

"Karolain?" Mary, Susan, and Angel chorused. Karolain waved with her right hand while she held her toy with her left hand. A small smile was on her face, unlike Cruz, who was scowling.

"Get in," Cruz said before anyone could question why Karolain was here.

The five of us in the car quickly jumped out and went inside. Cruz led us to the room with different floors that are reserved for Mews… The black space next to mine was full of creepy stuff, my square is full of things I like, and Angel has all things she circled in the magazine in her square. The pink and blue squares are still empty though.

To be more specific about what kind of creepy stuff I will tell you. There is a steel torture flat bed with cuffs and a black lace pillow at the top in the corner. A steel table you might find in a chef's kitchen and on it had rope, a bunch of bottles with chemicals, a sewing machine, ribbons, and fabric that only had black as a color and it was placed next to my square. There was a wardrobe at the foot of the 'bed' that held gothic clothing inside (The doors are see through!). A fancy black stool was in the middle and looked like it was hand carved.

"Do the two of you know Tokyo Mew Mew?" Cruz asked the twins as soon as everyone was in the room. I went over to my beanbag and jumped onto it. It felt like heaven.

"That's why we are friends," Angel said as she settled down on her couch. Karolain sat down on the stool and faced us.

"Okay, then. I will just say it. All five of you are Mew Mews and your leader is Angel," Cruz said in a serious tone.

The look on Mary and Susan's face was priceless. They looked so happy that they could die without regrets. We can't have them die yet, we _still_ haven't met the aliens!

"Hey Cruz. Why haven't we fought the aliens yet?" I asked.

"They won't attack until March 25, 2013 **(A/N: Random date!) **at 3:45," Cruz said without a care.

"How do you know that?" Angel asked.

"Karolain told me," He responded. Immediately everyone looked at her.

"I'm psychic," She whispered, good thing it was so quiet that we could hear her.

"Isn't that today?" Mary asked. Susan checked her phone that had a calendar on it.

"Yeah…" Susan said quietly.

"How do we transform!?" Angel snapped at Cruz.

"Here," Mr. M had a pillow with five pendants each with a different color ribbon attached. Mr. M gave the black ribbon to Karolain (obviously), a red and black one to me (Mine had two ribbons! I feel special), a sparkly pink one to Suzie, royal blue to Mary, and a white one to Angel.

"You transform just like in the anime, kiss it and say Mew Mew blah Metamorphose. Your weapons will appear when you call them. To call them just look at your heart," Cruz explained as we each held our pendants.

"What are our animals?" Susan asked. Cruz sighed.

"Angel is a mute swan, Crystal is a volcano rabbit, Karolain is an Indiana bat, Susan is a key deer, and Mary is a Florida panther," Cruz was becoming impatient, it was almost time.

"Okay," I said, "Mew Mew Bunny! Metamorphose!" Suddenly a bright light engulfed my entire body and I felt my clothes disappear. Long ears sprouted on my head and a cute fluffy tail popped up as my hair went from dark brown to jet black. I twirled and felt my chest be wrapped by something soft but tight, silk? My legs had the same feeling as a puffy skirt and ankle high boots appeared. Last thing to materialize was my fingerless gloves that stopped at my wrist and my pendant hung around my neck.

"Cool!" I exclaimed as I looked down to see. My chest was barely covered by a red and black cloth and it had no support other than its tightness to cling to me and showed everything below my bra line. My skirt had many layers of red and black and hung onto my waist by a ribbon-no joke a black ribbon that had a big black bow on my right. The boots were short, but flexible and they were tied by two big black bows. My gloves were black and had red lining. When I looked into a mirror I discovered my left eye was black and the right one was red.

"I wanna try next!" Susan screamed, "MEW MEW SUE! METAMORPHOSE!"

The bright light engulfed her and in less than a second it vanished and left us with Mew Mew Sue. Her cute ears and tail were flicking with excitement. Her red hair was gone and replaced by long light brown hair and her eyes became a warm brown. She had a sparkly pink dress on. The noodle straps that hold the dress in place were a darker pink than the rest of the dress except waist trim and shoe string. The top was snug against her tiny waist and had lace on the top of the top. The skirt was like an upside down teacup and made her look like a princess. Her pink gloves went to her elbows. Her shoes were Converse knee highs? Really? Wow. Her pendant was firmly in place. All she needed was a crown and you could call her Princess.

"Wahh! That was SO COOL! Try it Mary!" Su- I mean Mew Sue told Mary.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Mew Mew Blue! Metamorphose!" Mary responded. The same thing happened.

When Mary- I mean Mew Blue came out she wore a jean shirt and skirt. The shirt had two pockets on the top and the skirt had puffy blue fabric under the denim. Her black boots with black straps and silver buckles went a little above her knee. A silver chain that had royal blue ribbon held her pendant on her neck. Her belly button showed, but that's as high as her shirt was, unlike me with my fully exposed tummy. Her gloves were made of royal blue fabric that stopped mid forearm and had no fingers like mine. Her ears and tail were the only things keeping her from looking like a pop star. Her black hair turned completely dark blue, even darker than Mint's! Her eyes were an icy cold light blue.

"I'll go next then," Karolain said as she stood up and placed her doll on the floor.

"Mew Mew Black. Metamorphose," The light was back and my eyes began to tear up.

When she came out she had bat wings that were black, but her hair was a golden brown and brown eyes, although in certain light her eyes look red. Her dress was gothic (no surprise there). The skirt was knee length, which wasn't puffy just had a lot of material that folded over each other layer. and she had tights under that were pure white. Her shoes were black tap dancing shoes. The top had detached sleeves that showed her pale shoulders and only covered about two inches of her arm. Her black ribbon on her neck had the pendant hanging. Her gloves were lace and see through, but they had no fingers and stopped an inch after the wrist. The dress itself had a lot of black lace. Without the wings she would look like a life size doll.

"I'm the last one then," Angel had a smile on her face, "Mew Mew Angel. Metamorphose."

When the light subsided again I could only gasp. Mew Angel had white wings, white hair, striking gray eyes, and well not to be racist or anything, but I'm pretty sure Angel wasn't white before she transformed, but now she is… Her dress looked like a dress from ancient Greek. Tied around her waist were a golden ribbon and the same for her feet. She didn't have shoes, because her wings let her hover above the floor.

"Really?" I ask, "You guys look like a princess, a pop star, a doll, and an_ angel_, while I look like I do business by standing on the street corner!"

"Don't be upset," Mew Blue tried to calm me down.

"I don't get it," Mew Sue said.

"At least you look hot," Angel offered.

"It's time to go," Cruz interrupted after Karolain poked him.

Cruz sent us to the library down the street. We ran there as fast as we could, Mew Angel and Mew Black flew on ahead. The rest of us trailed behind on foot.

By the time we arrived a giant squirrel was roaring. Next to it were four guys… hovering? SWEET!

One had his arms crossed and looked pretty cool. His white hair shimmered in the sunlight and was in a ponytail, but his black eyes looked like the pits of despair. I knew who would like him. I'll give you a hint, they both have white hair.

The one drifting above the squirrel looked really bored and acted like he didn't want to be there. His floating made him turn multiple times in the same place and it was making me dizzy. He had reddish hair that was put into a short side pony tail and green eyes. His hairstyle made him look like a little kid.

The guy to the right of the first one seemed scared. He had freckles, blonde hair with blue string tied on one of his bangs (Like Pai!), and blue eyes. He was curled up into a ball and his eyes darted around looking for danger.

The last one stood tall and silent, waiting for any and all orders the leader, I think it was the cool dude, gave him.

They all had the same outfit. It was like Kisshu's except the colors were black and blue, like a black eye…

"What do you think you're doing!?" Angel called out to them. The four of us surrounded Angel, since when did they make this pose? This got their attention… Great. Let the battle begin.

* * *

**This longer than my usual, because I ****_really_**** wanted to introduce the aliens...**

**Thanks for the names Konekokitticat!**

**Oh yeah, I gave one of the names you gave me to a human. Sorry 'bout that!**


	4. Chapter 4 Encounter

**Sorry for not updating lately. I have no excuse other than not wanting to write.**

**I thank Akira Hayashi, Konekokitticat, and Tomoyo Kinomoto for reviewing!.**

**Oh, and Tomoyo-san, I will explain a bit more in future chapters, so I'm sorry you were confused after the first chapter.**

**This story is based off of Crystal's view and she doesn't know everything, yet. Her point of view will not be able to show you, the reader, everything until some one else in the story explains what they have been doing or what's going on, but you may make your own theory since even I don't know the end of this story! **

* * *

As soon as we made ourselves noticeable, the boys were on guard. The cool guy, who was already on guard, merely looked at us like we were dirt. The bored guy became interested and stopped spinning. The sacred one had wide eyes and started to panic. The tall and silent dude showed no emotion.

"Manson," The cool guy called the tall and silent guy, who was apparently Manson, "Tell the Chimera Animal to attack them."

"Of course, Daemon," 'Manson' replied in a monotone voice. I found Pai!

Before Manson was able to tell the Chimera Animal to attack us the guy above it interrupted with: "Hey! Wait a second!"

"Why, Kaori?" This Daemon guy answered.

"I wanna play with them a bit! They seem interesting," Kaori looked like a good kid on Christmas Eve.

For some reason the five of us Mews just stood there waiting to be attacked. Mew Sue, Mew Blue, and Mew Angel were ready to fight, although knowing them I knew they were bluffing. I've never seen any of them act so bitterly and know that they were trying not to go up there and glomp an alien. Mew Black didn't really care… I could see her walk away and start sewing. Really? Was she _really __**sewing**_at a time like_**this?**_ Where did she even get the machine!?

"Fine, do as you wish," Daemon said to Kaori, but I didn't really pay attention, so the only reason I knew that was because of my bunny ears that were much sharper than from when I was human. After I heard that though, my ears were wide focused on Kaori. What would he do?

"Yay!" Kaori cheered.

He jumped up in delight, but then he swept down on us with fierce eyes. He attacked Mew Angel first, who was in the middle of us. I dodged back and so did Mew Sue and Mew Blue, but Mew Angel flew up. This action seemed to attract Kaori as he followed her up.

Mew Angel tried to avoid him in the air by zooming in different directions, but he just laughed and followed. Neither had a weapon so far and battled hand to hand. If he punched she would block and vice versa.

I couldn't take it anymore. My best friend was fighting without me and if she messed up in any way she could be seriously injured. I looked to Mew Sue and Mew Blue and they seemed to conclude the same thing.

At once the three jumped as high as we could and aimed for Kaori. Mew Angel knew what we were up to and led him down into our reach, when she seen our jump was too far to even touch him.

"Wait Kaori!" The scared one said. All of other aliens seen what we were about to do but he was the only one to say anything, but he was too late.

"What Hari?" Kaori asked right before Mew Sue grabbed his leg. He kicked her off by reflex, but while he was busy Mew Blue grabbed his arm. He was able to whack her off.

I could jump even higher than the other two, because I'm a bunny. I smirked when I seen he was in the perfect position. His back was to me and his attention on Mew Blue and Mew Sue. Before he could float away, I jumped with all my might and glomped him from the back. He was so surprised we moved a few feet forward. He was in shock by the sneak attack, so it was easy to wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso.

I could feel his unusually warm body, since we both had our tummy showing. His clothes smelled a lot like dirt, but not in a bad way. It was kind of like what the earth smelled like after rain. His clothes were surprisingly soft and so was his hair, which had a faint sweat smell that only boys could pull off and still attract girls. If you're wondering why I smelled him then remember that my nose has also become better. Besides, I like to sniff people.

Kaori snapped out of shock a little too late. He tried to push me off, that didn't work. Then he tried to shake me off, that didn't work. When I thought he had given up, he started to spin! Of course that didn't do anything but make me hold on tighter.

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop, but at least let me breathe," Kaori had his hands on my forearms and signaled to loosen up.

"Why should I? You're gonna attack my friend again," I pouted without making space for him to breath. At this point Mew Angel, Mew Sue, and Mew Blue were fighting the other boys and the Chimere Animal was nowhere to be found.

Mew Angel had an aerial fight with Daemon. Mew Sue was rolling on the floor with Hari, who lost his fear and replaced it with anger. Mew Blue attacked Manson who only dodged.

"They're a bit busy for me to attack them. Besides, it seems as though you are my opponent," Kaori struggled against my grip. I decided to be merciful and loosen my grip.

"Can we talk?" I ask in a quiet voice. I was still holding on to Kaori, but in more of a piggy back kind of way.

"Why? What would you want to talk about?" He still held my forearms, but even though I wasn't chocking him he pretended to fight.

"Normally I'm all for a fight, but today," I drifted off. "Can't we go somewhere else?"

"Sure," he said in a quiet voice.

"Let go!" Kaori pushed me off and into an open window of the library and followed me with an angry expression.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my head. The walls of the library were made of brick and the shelves of books provided the perfect cover. Kaori pushed a few things over to make a lot of noise and yelled 'Get over here'. I realized he was staging our fight and replied with 'No way! You'll hurt me!' He threw a book next to me and flew over.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked with a smile. He sat down to my right a two feet away.

"I wanted to ask you what your motive is," I replied as I crawled closer a foot and a half. He raised his eye brow at this.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked with curiosity.

"If what you plan is truly evil then I'll beat you up, but if it isn't then I might not," I shrugged.

"You are really interesting," Kaori seemed to be making a decision.

"Fine, I'll tell you," He finally said after nodding.

"For real?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hah!" He gave a small laughed. "We came to Earth because we were sent to find resources."

"Oh. Do you have to take over Earth to do that?" I asked with a sad expression.

"Nope! Just a few resources we don't have on our planet," Kaori smiled brightly.

"Like?" I smiled back.

"Trees, water, and maybe a girl," Kaori looked at me on the word girl, even though he was looking ahead earlier.

"Oh no! I'm only half a girl!" I exclaimed and lightly smacked my cheeks. My tone was sarcastic and playful, so I'm glad he laughed.

"I think I can make an exception," He winked at me.

"Kaori!" Daemon called.

"Hold on I'm almost done here!" Kaori yelled back as he floated up. He pushed a shelf of books over.

"See you later," I waved as I positioned myself under a few books that fell off of the shelf.

"Yeah," He smiled before he teleported away.

"Mew Bunny!" Mew Angel yelled as she jumped through the window. The girls, including Mew Black, followed behind her.

"Are you alright?" Mew Sue asked me.

"Yep!" I replied.

"Are you sure?" Mew Blue cleared a few books off my lap.

"As sure as sunshine," I beamed.

"Are you injured anywhere?" Mew Angel looked all over me.

"Maybe," I say as I de-transformed back into regular clothe that cover a lot more.

"I bet you didn't fight during the time we couldn't hear anything from here," Mew Black said as she became Karolain again. Mew Angel, Mew Sue, and Mew Blue also became Angel, Susan, and Mary.

"So what? We only talked," I mumbled.

"Talked?" Mary questioned.

"About what?" Susan asked as she tried to wipe away the dirt on her shirt.

"Why they are here," I was vague, but I didn't really believe what happened was real, even though there was plenty of evidence.

"Spill it," Angel poked me.

"I bet you didn't talk about that at all and started to flirt with each other," Karolain narrowed her eyes at me.

"True, but that was after he told me they need a few resources from Earth," I picked up a random book from the floor and started to skim through it.

"What _kind_ of resources?" They all asked together.

"'Trees, water, and maybe a girl' I quote and unquote," I smirked.

"WHAT?!" Mary, Susan, and Angel screamed with smiles.

"I know right?" I joined in on their screaming and we all, except Karolain, started to jump around. When we finished Karolain shook her head and left through the window.

"Oh!" Susan exclaimed since she was the first to notice Karolain leaving.

"I guess we should leave now," Mary said with a smile.

"Yeah, we should go before the cops come," Angel said.

"Why do I not hear any sirens?!" I exclaim dramatically.

"Haha! C'mon, let's get outa here," Susan climbed out of the window. Mary followed her, but before I could climb out too Angel grabbed my arm.

"What?" I ask as I turn around.

"Be careful, and…" Angel had a serious look on her face. "Don't get pregnant!" She rushed past me and leaped out the window before I could react.

When the words sunk in I blushed bright red and chased after her. As I ran I screamed 'OI!' I think this war will end a lot differently than from the anime or manga, but this is only the beginning who knows what's going to happen next….

* * *

**If you have any ideas of what may happen do not hesitate to share your opinion!**

**Review please! Let the world know your thoughts! (Unless you don't want to...)**


	5. Chapter 5 Great

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"WHAT!?" I flinched from the Boss's scream. For such a small child he was pretty loud. Angel and Mary were rubbing their ears and Susan looked like she was about to cry. Karolain merely sighed and was as far away from us as possible.

"I sent you to fight the aliens; not to talk!" Cruz screamed in front of my face. We had just reported the fight or in my case conversation. Each of us girls was in our separate squares while Cruz had a fit about what I did. Mr. M did not take my side and stood in disapproval outside my square.

"What made you think that was okay?" The venom in his voice dripped from every word. It was enough for a normal person to have a break down, but I refuse to bow down to a child.

"What did I do wrong?!" I was shaking with anger. I don't understand. Why was _I_ wrong in this situation?

"They are the enemy! You don't trust the enemy or believe in _anything_ they do or say!" Spit flew onto my face and I wiped it off. If I was angry before now I'm furious. I would not take this, so I did what any sensible person would do. I punched him. In the _face_. **_Hard._**

"Sir!" Mr. M rushed over to help the poor boy. He was only half conscious after that punch. I was about to pounce on him and pound him, but Angel, Mary, and Susan were used to this and were already holding me back. Karolain got up and grabbed a first aid kit under her steel table. By the time she began to treat the runt's face Angel and Mary were able to get me to calm down. Susan was just trying to make sure I didn't try to kick anyone or anything.

"Wh-what hit me?" Cruz questioned as soon as he came back to the land of the living. Mr. M had a very worried look on his face, but everyone else other than me seemed to let out the breathe they were holding.

"Me," I replied bluntly.

"Why?" His expression changed from confused to angry and his voice was as hard as a diamond.

"You spit in her face and that made her mad," Susan said without thinking how anyone else would react to her statement.

"It would be best for the both of you to cool off first before we continue this conversation," Mary had a calm voice and put herself between the two of us.

"Tsk. Out of all the people in the world we had to choose _you_," Cruz murmured under his breath as he got up. He didn't expect me or any of the other girls to hear this comment, but due to our mutated DNA all of us heard his little comment. Only Angel and I realized what that meant.

"What do you mean _'choose'_? Did you choose us?" Angel asked.

"How the heck did we become the_chosen_ ones? We only took this job to get alien guys!" I asked with sarcasm.

"So shameless," Karolain mumbled.

"Huh? I thought we were randomly chosen," Susan asked in an innocent and moe voice.

"It does make sense if you think about it. All of us were in the same school before we became Mews and Karolain was the one who introduced us to Tokyo Mew Mew in the first place," The wheels in Mary's head began to turn.

"Karolain also got us to be friends!" Susan exclaimed happily as she began to follow what Mary was getting at.

"I don't acknowledge her as a 'friend.' If anything she would be my nemesis," I turned to Susan with a hurt face.

"That's a big word for an imbecile like you," Cruz teased.

"I have the strange desire to punch him in the face right now," I stared at my fists with wonder.

"Wah!" Cruz had a scared and fearful look in his eyes, but he wasn't looking at me. He was staring at my wall, which should only have white paint right? None of us actually covered the wall of our square.

"What are you looking at?" I asked angrily as I turned around. My jaw dropped as I seen three rows of giant teeth. It looked like a dog's set of teeth, but no dog I've ever seen has teeth the size of small children about the age of four. That may not seem very big, but imagine these four year old child size teeth that are as sharp and pointy as a needle and the canines on this canine! They are the size of six year olds! I grabbed the little boss and jumped back to regroup with everyone else. They had all grouped together near the kitchen.

I turned to see the rest of the giant. Its black eyes glared with hatred filled with passion. The pupils were like the bottom of an abyss. Nose was squished like the thing ran into a wall and its ears were covered in metal.

The rest of its body under the spiky collar disappeared into a black hole. Near the thing's pointed ear was a familiar shape. That shape turned out to be a person, well alien to be exact.

"You!" Angel spoke the word with great hatred and treated the word that can be used in many different ways like it was a curse.

The alien glared. It as cold as ice and ran shivers down my spine. Susan and Mary both visibly shivered the same way I did, Karolain took Cruz from me and slipped next to Mr. M quietly and cautiously, but Angel showed no fear and glared down the unwanted guest.

Daemon was alone. None of the other boys were with him. I was a bit sad that Kaori wasn't there, but I knew that I would actually have to fight this time.

"Why are you here? How did you find us?" Cruz asked in a threatening tone.

"It's easy when you have a tracking device on you," He looked at Angel. We were confused at first, but I seen a little flashing light that was under a leaf in her hair. She probably rolled on the floor a few times so none of us thought much of it. Karolain was next to notice, because she took it out for everyone else to see.

"You aren't too bright, are you?" Daemon asked with annoyance. I guess we were supposed to find it or something.

"Where are the other boys?" Susan asked. "They are much nicer than you,"

"I didn't tell them about the bug and Kaori won't shut up about a certain Mew," when he said 'a certain Mew' he looked at me. Well, more like glared in my direction.

"Aww! How cute!" Mary and Susan cooed. Although Susan actually meant that Mary was just teasing.

"Out. Now. Or…" Angel said in a cold voice. She was not playing. Something must have happened because she doesn't usually act like this no matter how much she hated that person.

"Or? Or what? Will you kill me? Hurt me? What can you do?" Daemon challenged Angel. Yeah, something must have happened during the time I was flirting with Kaori. I guess I'll have to ask later.

"Guess," Angel's frown turned upside down, but it wasn't a heartwarming smile. It was more like a challenging smirk. How does that look? It looks like a person who knows they will win, despite the opposing efforts. Like a bully against the weakest and most cowardly kid in school.

"It can't be much, since it's _you,_" His eyes narrowed even more. Her confidence must have gotten to him. He would most likely back off with a bit more of a push.

"Well, we are in _our_ turf, so don't _we_ have an advantage?" I put on my best fox smirk and leaned forward a bit like I was going to do something. The others seemed to catch on to our plan.

"Anything could happen," Mary and Susan intertwined their fingers and mirrored each other as they spoke in sync. We could tell Daemon was starting to lose his nerve.

"It would be in your best interest to never come back or spy," Cruz got on track and stood firmly.

"We know where you are too, so don't interfere with us during school times or when we are here," Karolain used her wings to float next to him, while the rest of us distracted him. He was a bit scared by the closeness of the girl.

"Fine, but it won't matter in time," He made a movement and followed the giant dog into the portal. Our wall went back to its usual whiteness.

"What's wrong with fighting during school?" I asked Karolain. I may be a top student, but even I don't like school.

"Unlike you, we _need_ to study," Mary said to me as she went to her square.

"Well, I need to study outside of school!" Susan followed Mary to her square.

"That's not a good thing, Suzie," I said as I went over to my backpack. All this talk of school made me remember our homework. Apparently none of us did our homework since everyone took it out and started.

Guess who was the first to finish! That's right! It was me! Now, what to do… I wasn't supposed to get picked up until 7:00 P.M. and it was only 4:30 P.M. Weird. I expected it to be much later, because of the aliens. Oh well, I guess I should find something entertaining to do.

I watched everyone else. Cruz and Mr. M were in their lab or something, Karolain was calmly writing something, Angel was trying too hard and looked like she wanted to burn the paper, and Mary was tutoring Suzie. Everyone was busy except me.

"Ugh! Someone help me!" I cried out.

"Be quiet," Karolain said bluntly.

"What makes you think I will listen to you?" I ask with fake shocked face.

"Enough you two," Angel called us interrupting our little stare down.

"Why don't you do something productive, Crystal?" Mary turned away from Susan and faced me. She had a pleasant smile, but I know she just wanted me to shut up.

"Hey, Christie! Why don't we play a game?" The deer Mew exclaimed.

"But, Susan, we have to finish our homework!" Mary seemed upset.

"Then do both, because I'm bored!" I pouted my cheeks.

"Why don't we play the quiet game?" Angel taunted. That made me mad. She knows very well that I don't want to play that game right now.

"Grr," I thought and remembered something that caused me to smirk. "So, to pass the time… Tell me about your fight!"

Angel snapped her pencil in half and seemed to have a very dark aura around her.

"I'm going to kill him," She chuckled in a dark voice.

"He was really mean to Angel!" Susie said in a loud voice. "And that Hari guy made fun of Mary!"

I would have laughed, but I knew how Susie was when _anyone_ made fun of Mary, me, or Angel.

"What did he do?" I ask in an amused tone.

"He-" Susie huffed, but Mary interrupted her.

"Manson said to Daemon that we would not be hard to deal with because we were 'weak little girls' and I couldn't help, but say that we were much stronger than him and should take us seriously," Mary was mad which was an odd sight. She didn't get mad at people by herself.

"Then Hari said that they could and we started fighting!" Susie exclaimed finishing the story.

"We're not sure what Daemon did to Angel though…" Mary said thoughtfully as she stared at the girl.

"Okay! That solves my question, _but_ I'm STILL BORED," I screamed the last part causing everyone except Karolain to flinch.

"Why don't you go _outside_? It would be better than you staying here," Cruz said popping his head from upstairs.

"**_WHAT!?_**_**OUTSIDE?**_Are you _insane__?_" My eyes widened in comical fear, but fear none the less.

"Yes, outside. I don't want you in the training room by yourself. You might destroy something," Cruz had a serious face. He really wanted me to go outside. _Outside._ **_Outside. _****_Outside._** **_OUTSIDE!_**

"Y-you're kidding right?" I stammered out.

"No. Now go. _Now._" His tone sounded like a threat and it didn't help that he was rubbing his cheek. I still don't regret that though.

"Are you gonna be okay, Crystie?" Susie asked me. Mary and Angel glanced at each other with concern. Karolain couldn't care less and continued doing work. She had a lot more work since she's in a special program that helped kids learn how to sew and make clothes.

"I think this is a bad idea, but the boss said go…." I stood up and nearly fell as soon as I left my square.

I left the Mews and walked out to the garden. I didn't know what to do or where to go, so I let my feet take me where they wanted.

Now, you may be wondering why I'm having a spaz attack from _going outside_, but let's just say I have an anxiety problem… I cannot be left alone for too long or I start to freak out and if strangers go within two feet of me I'm in instant ninja mode and ready to kill. It's easy if I'm with someone I know, but I just left all of the girls back at the base. WHAT DID CRUZ EXPECT ME TO DO!?

I could only sigh. At least I took my books and stuff, I could go home. I sighed again and started the mile walk home. It was cold and the wind kept tangling my hair. The sun was hiding or something, because it was overcast. What a wonderful day to be outside! NOT! I just wanted to curl into a ball and go to sleep.

This sucks. Not only do I have to walk home, but it started to sprinkle. For those who do not know what that means then I will tell you it means a light rain. Yes, rain. And I don't have an umbrella. I'm not even close to my house and I am getting completely drenched… What a wonderful day to take a shower _outside_. If the weather didn't get me down then being alone did.

Everyone else was smart enough to stay inside and I couldn't shake the feeling that someone somewhere was watching me. My steps got faster and faster and before I knew it I was running full speed to my house. It didn't matter though, the eyes I knew were watching me never failed to follow no matter how fast I ran.

In horror movies girls keep turning behind them and then trip. In bad dreams you can't run as fast as you like to and it feels like you're trying to run through water. Well, I did a bit of both. I felt as though I was running through water and kept turning behind me expecting to see a monster or something. Then, I tripped and fell onto the concrete really hard. It didn't hurt, but I could feel a warm liquid stream down my leg. I hope that wasn't pee. I was so scared that I didn't bother getting up and crawled. As I picked up speed I started to stand up and run again.

I could finally see my house. That mile seemed to go on forever. I stopped and took a deep breathe. It was still too early for either of my parents to be home and I was a bit scarred of the spirit that lived here. What spirit? Did I forget to tell you? There's a spirit of a boy about my age that dwells here. He died in a fire incident. I'm the only one who can see and hear him.

I walked over to the door and took out my key. My hand was shaking violently. It took me a minute to finally open the door, but when I did I felt relieved. I wasn't being watched anymore. I stepped inside with a huge sigh.

"Y-you're bleeding," a soft voice spoke with concern, worry, and fear.

"I'm home, KaiKai!" I smiled happily as I turned to where the soft voice was. There he was. Kai, my pet ghost. Well, he's not really a pet. His eyes were a dark blue, dark almost blue hair, and a deathly pale skin color. He died in bed so he had bed head and wore a white long sleeve shirt and grey sweat pants. He was 14 when he died, but he acts like a child.

"Are you going to join me now?" KaiKai asked happily. When I first moved into this house it was extremely haunted and weird things kept happening. I caught KaiKai in the act and he apologized, but the only way I could get him to stop was by promising to go with him in the afterlife…. Yes, I told him I'd die with him. Crazy, huh?

"No, KaiKai. Not yet," I told him in my sweetest voice as I took my shoes off.

"AWWW! Why not?" He whined.

"I became a Mew Mew and have a chance to save the world. Now go get me a towel," I pointed to the closet in the hallway.

"Fine," He grumbled as he vanished into thin air. I heard a bang and knew he had to open the cabinet.

"Thank you!" I called as I inspected my cut. Thankfully I didn't pee myself and what dripped down was blood. There was a lot too. A small pool of blood was on the floor.

"Great…" How was I supposed to explain this?

* * *

**Again, if you have any ideas what may happen in the future tell me! (And don't ask Akira-san what will happen!)**

**Th****ank you for the PM Akira-san! I'm really happy you took the time t****o do that!**

**Thank you Konekokitticat and Akira-san for reviewing!**

**Please review!**

**Hope you like Kai!**


	6. Chapter 6 Short one!

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew ( Though I wish I did! .)**

* * *

I cleaned up as best as I could, but I hope the rain will get rid of the blood from outside. Kai was kind enough to grab me baggy shorts and a baggy shirt. He had me change so he could wash my clothes as I washed the floor. If he was alive then he would be the perfect husband. His only problem was waking up really late in the day.

"Hey KaiKai! Are you done?" I yelled as I finally got all the water and blood off the floor. Good thing we have wooden floor boards in the entrance. It was a small strip made to make it easier to clean. The rest of the room was covered in grey carpet.

"Yeah!" He appeared from the wall. I put away the mop and flopped onto our brown couch. It was soft and fluffy with three square seat thingies. My legs hung over one side and I covered two cushions. Kai came over with a first aid kit.

"What do you want to watch, Crystal?" He asked as he started to bandage my legs.

"Hmm. Tokyo Mew Mew!" I threw my hands up into the air with happiness. Haha, what irony.

"Haha! Okay then," He finished tying the bandage. Apparently it was that bad. If I told him I would go with him he would have let me bleed to death, and since I bled so much it wouldn't take so long.

"I'll put on the show after I get you a juice box and a cookie!" He went through the wall to get the stuff. Only when he went through walls did I remember…. HE"S DEAD!

It makes me feel a bit sad and I remember one time a long time ago when I was 7, a bit sfter I agreed to go with Kai.

**_Flashback!_**

* * *

_"KaiKai! Let's go play outside! It's sunny and it isn't cold at all!" I tugged his sleeve. We were in my room and it was much more different with all the drawings of anime on the wall. We were playing 'House' when I got bored._

_"I-I can't, Honey. I'm sorry, but I can't," He apologized to me in a caring voice it was shaky like he was going to cry. Back then he would always call me 'Honey.'_

_"It's okay! As long as I can play with you it's fine!" I smiled. He smiled too, but then we could hear laughing through my window. I was curious to what there were doing and went up to the window. Kai watched me, but said nothing. The kids outside were playing with a jump rope. They laughed so hard and had so much fun._

_"Do you want to play with them?" Kai asked in a kind voice. He had a very sad smile on his face._

_"Why can't you go out, KaiKai?" I asked trying to not sound mad, but failing._

_"I'm dead, Honey. Do you know what that means?" I shook my head._

_"It means that I can't leave this house, unless…." His voice trailed off._

_"Unless what?" I asked. I walked to him. He was so sad and refused to answer me. I put my hand on his face or tried to. My hand went __**through**__ his face and I could feel a chill where ever I touched him._

_"Never mind. How about you go outside and play with those kids, huh?" He smiled at me. I could do nothing but smile back._

_"Sure!" I got dressed in a pink tutu skirt, stripped blue stockings, and a yellow shirt with roses on it. I didn't forget my purple sneakers or my red headband. Kai smiled at my wardrobe and went with me to the front door._

_"Where are you going, Crystal?" My Dad asked. He came out of the kitchen._

_"Outside!" I chirped happily._

_"Okay, then. I'll tell your Mom. Be a good girl," He went back into the kitchen to where my mom was._

_"Okay!" I turned opened the door and… stopped. I took one last glance at Kai who was next to me._

_"I'll watch you from the window," He promised._

_"Hi, guys!" I jumped out to where the other kids were._

_"Who are you?" A blonde little girl asked me. She was obviously not happy that I interrupted their game._

_"My name's Crystal! Can I play, too?" I asked turning to each of them. There was a red head and another girl who's name is Karolain._ **(A/N: Now you know why Crystal hates Karolain! Or did I not make it clear enough that Crystal hates Karolain?)**

_"No, you're weird!" The red head said._

_"It looks like a rainbow threw up on you!" Karolain said in disgust. She had a black dress, a black headband, and black tap shoes. _

_"You're stupid!" The blonde girl pushed me over into the gutter. I was really small and fell into that grate thingy that's about half a foot wide._

_"AHHH!" I screamed. The three girls were shocked that I fell so far in and ran away screaming their heads off._

_I was terrified and to make things worse I broke my leg and couldn't get out._

* * *

**_End Flashback!_**

I remember it took hours for people to figure out where I was, and since Kai can't talk to anyone else, but me he couldn't tell anyone where I was. The only reason they knew where I hidden was because an officer heard me crying. They thought I was kidnapped or something.

That was the reason I hate going outside, the reason I hate Karolain, and the reason I hate being alone. It was the last time I ever went outside without someone.

"Hey! Crystal! Hey! Are you okay? Hey!" Kai shook my shoulder and I realized I was crying.

"S-Sorry. I was thinking about something," I quickly sat up and wiped my tears away. Kai's hand was still on my shoulder and it was ice cold.

"You scared me. Are you really alright?" He had concern written all over his face.

"Yeah. Now, how long are you going to keep me waiting?" I reverted back to my playful self.

"Oh. Right! I'll do that now!" He scrambled to get Tokyo Mew Mew playing. I laughed and got that feeling again. It sent shivers up my spine and I looked around. Who was looking at me? And why _me_?

* * *

**This is a bit short since I updated earlier!**

**I stopped at a suspenseful moment and saw it as a great way to end a chapter!**

**Sorry if you wanted it a bit longer. I'm trying to do Akira-san's idea!**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Another short one!

**So... This is much shorter than recent... Sorry .**

* * *

Bad idea to ask I guess… I pretended to not notice it or I might worry Kai.

"Hey KaiKai!" I called. He was finally able to get it on.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you get me some sweat pants? I don't want my parents to see the bandages," I had a smile on my face.

"Sure! Here's the remote," He handed me the remote and went upstairs.

"Okay, who's watching me?" I ask.

"How did you know? And who is that spirit?" Daemon appeared.

"My Bunny senses were tingling. That is KaiKai by the way. I'm surprised that he didn't notice you though," I pressed play on Tokyo Mew Mew, so Kai wouldn't notice anything.

"Where do the other's live?" Daemon asked. He was clearly impressed that I noticed him.

"Other's? What other's?" I pretended to be innocent.

"The other Mews," He seemed a bit irritated.

"Oh! The other girls!" I exclaim happily as though I cracked a case or something.

"I don't have time for your games. Now tell me, where are they?" He black eyes bore into my soul.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down now and take a chill pill," I handed him a stick of gum and he threw it to the side.

"Fine," I wrote Angel's address onto a slip of paper.

"Here! If you want to stalk her!" I smirked at his blush and he was about to teleport away, when I grabbed his foot.

"If you hurt her I will _hunt_ **_you _****_down_**. Tell Kaori I said 'hi'!" My tone was very dangerous with the warning and very friendly with the short message, but through both I had the same smile. He nodded and left quickly.

"Who was that?" Kai appeared with my sweatpants.

"A guy…." I said as I started watching Tokyo Mew Mew. Kai threw the pants at my head.

"I'm serious, Crystal!" Kai yelled at me. Kai _never_ yelled at me.

"KaiKai?" I asked in a worried tone as I grabbed the pants and set them next to me.

"Don't talk to him ever again. Promise me that you won't. Please, Crystal," Kai started to beg.

"Why? Besides, even if I didn't want to I'd have to," I pointed out.

"He's very dangerous, Crystal," Kai walked over and gripped my shoulders.

"Does he scare you that much?" I ask.

"Yes," Kai hugged me. I could feel the slight pressure and cold be brought with him. In a moment like this I forgot he wasn't alive anymore.

I didn't bother trying to get him off since I could go through his grasp. I sighed, turned to the couch, picked up my sweatpants, and left the room. Kai knew better than to follow me, but his eyes said everything.

I entered the bathroom on the first floor and started to change. When I was done I went upstairs. Tokyo Mew Mew was still playing. I threw my shorts on my bed as hard as I possibly could.

After closing the door, I traveled down stairs to find no one.

"Kai?" I called out into the house. I was starting to panic again. There was no answer and I kept still for a few minutes. The clock on the wall tortured me with time. Every second ticked by with antagonizing pain. The walls seemed to close in on me and I felt as though I couldn't move, or speak, or breathe or, even think! Am I alone? Really alone?

At this point I was terrified, but then I heard a sigh from behind me. I turned as fast as a cheetah can run. Kai stood behind me with his arms crossed.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He asked as though it was a punishment.

I nodded and ran over to him. He was solid enough and wiped my tears away. He started to whisper comforting words and warnings about Daemon into my ear. If anyone else could see and hear him they would have thought he was my boyfriend or dad the way it was, but they can't. He's dead.

"Crystal?" My Mom asked. She and my Dad were standing in the doorway with confused faces. I realized that I probably looked like a crazy person.

"Hey!" I wiped away my tears.

"What were you doing?" My Dad asked. He looked around the room.

"I was playing 'House' with KaiKai!" I explain with a huge smile on my face.

"'KaiKai' isn't real. Grow up and stop playing with your imaginary friends," My Mom said. Lately she has been working really hard, so she doesn't beat around the bush anymore and goes straight to bed when she comes home.

"What she means is that it's not healthy to keep this up. You need to start thinking about your future…." My Dad started and I tuned out the rest. It was the same as always: Get rid of KaiKai. They don't know that KaiKai is an actual person or was and I can't get rid of him. He haunts this house!

"Okay, I will," I said after Dad finished.

"Good. It's late now, so why don't you head up to bed. Don't forget to turn off the T.V." He said as he went past me and up to his room.

" 'Kay," I went over to the T.V. and turned it off.

"Come on," I whispered as I took Kai's hand. When my parents were around Kai he got quiet. He said that he was on bad terms with his when he died and still couldn't get over it.

When we got to my room, I could feel that feeling again. Someone was watching, but it wasn't Daemon this time. It didn't feel the same. Kaori? Maybe, but I can't be sure. I checked my clock. It was 9 o'clock.

I didn't know what to do, so I just went to bed without speaking to Kai or whoever was watching me. It seemed to bother Kai, but I dismissed his feelings and started to drift to Dreamland.

* * *

**Here's another short one!**

**Sorry if you don't like Kai, but I needed someone to be Masha!**

**I know where I'm going with this, but it will be no where near Tokyo Mew Mew!**

**Review please! It would be awesome to know if you liked it! Or did you hate it? Is it bad? Is it good? I DON'T KNOW!**


	8. Chapter 8 New Problem!

**New Chapter!**

* * *

I awoke to a light shake on my shoulder. Assuming it was Kai I said, "Stop it KaiKai! I'm trying to sleep!"

"I called your school and told them you would stay home today. I think you have a fever from yesterday's downpour," My Dad's strong voice spoke as he felt my forehead.

"I have to go to work. Will you be okay by yourself?" He asked as he stood. I was started to rub the sleep out my eyes. After blinking twice I stared at my dad and then around the room for Kai. Kai was looking out my window.

"I'll be fine," I reply.

"Good. Call me if anything's wrong. Do you want me to load the pistol?" He asked the question in a whisper.

"Nah, I can't shoot any way," I waved off the offer.

"Okay, then. I'll see you later," He kissed my forehead and left. I waited till the car was gone before I spoke.

"So, you boys gonna take care of me?" I ask loud enough for both of them to hear.

"How'd you know I was outside?" Kaori asked as he teleported in. He looked warily at Kai, who was glaring at him.

"Just think of it as a girl's intuition," I reply as I get up. A sharp pain in my legs reminded me of my fall yesterday.

"KaiKai, can you get me more bandages?" I ask in my sweetest voice. Kai glanced at me then went back to glaring at Kaori.

"Please? I can't ask Kaori since he doesn't know where it is," I pulled out my puppy eyes. Kai glanced at me again and sighed in defeat.

"If you hurt her, I will drag you to the underworld," Kai said to Kaori before going into a wall.

"What's with that spirit?" He asked pointing to the wall Kai disappeared to. Kaori started to float in my direction and I made room for him to sit next to me.

"He's protective of me," I explain.

"I've never seen a spirit attached to a person without a contract," Kaori seemed impressed, but that statement made me confused.

"Contract? What contract?" I ask vaguely remembering something about that.

"A contract is between a living being and a spirit. The spirit follows the contractor everywhere and fulfills every ill intention the contractor has and eventually the person becomes corrupt and the spirit grows bigger. If a soul continues this they become a demon and devour the person they corrupt. There's no turning back after you make a contract," Kaori explained.

"How do you know when a spirit and a person make a contract?" I ask.

"The spirit no longer appears human and becomes a familiar like one of a witch. The contractor may have various effects," Kai explained as he entered the room through my door. I noticed the white plastic container holding bandages.

"Like?" I tilt my head. This is an interesting topic. Why didn't Kai tell me about this before?

"Red eyes, cracked skin, fangs, long nails, or other things that resembles a witch," Kai explained before Kaori could speak.

"So that's where witches, demons, and other things that go bump in the night come from?" I say mostly to Kai. I think Kaori felt left out, because he hugged me and nodded with a goofy grin on his face.

"Let go," Kai's voice was dark as he and Kaori had a stare down.

"Make me," Kaori stuck his tongue out and held me even closer. His arms wrapped around me with warmth that you couldn't find on an average human. It felt nice and was a lot like the hugs Kai gave me, but this one didn't have the unearthly chill that came with Kai's usual reassuring hugs.

"Kaori! KaiKai! Stop!" I say pouting.

"Why? Do you not like my hugs?" Kaori put on a playful pout and looked at me big puppy eyes. I almost got lost in his shining green eyes. _Almost._

"No. She doesn't. Now let go," Kai put the bandages on the floor and pulled me away from Kaori.

"That's not fair!" Kaori tried to get me back, but Kai was able to stop him from touching me.

"What am I? A toy?" I scold as I pass through Kai and stand. The pain came back, but I wouldn't show them that. Not when they are acting like children.

"Sorry, Bunny," Kaori said.

"Don't call her that!" Kai yelled at him.

"Calm down, KaiKai. It's just a nickname," I try to calm Kai down by rubbing his shoulders in a soothing way. It worked, but he was still mad.

"Can someone change my bandages now?" I looked at both of them to see which one would volunteer.

"I will!" They both said at the same time. As soon as those two little words were said though, they had another stare down. This time I could actually feel the sparks.

"Wierdos. I have two legs you know," I say as I watch them try to intimidate each other.

"Fine, then," Kaori huffed as he floated off the bed. Kai followed silently with a frown on his face.

* * *

"Is it too tight?" Kaori asked as he finished up. Kai turned and didn't speak a word. I could tell he was mad, but didn't want to blow up.

"No. It's fine. Thank you, Kaori," I smiled at him. He gave me a goofy grin.

"Thank you, KaiKai!" I screamed into Kai's ear. He hadn't turned around and deflated a bit when I didn't thank him when I thanked Kaori. Kai jumped a bit.

"Why are you yelling?" Kai asked me with a hint of a smile.

"That hurt my ears," Kaori rubbed his alien ears.

"Sorry," I giggled. He looked _so cute_ rubbing his ears!

"Hmpf!" Kai crossed his arms and turned away again. He was_ so_ jealous.

"Aww, come here!" I said as I reach out with both arms toward Kai.

"Hey that's not fair!" Kaori exclaims with a pout.

"Heh. I can't please either of you," I think aloud.

**Ring! Ring!**

I looked around the room to see what could possibly be making the ringing. Kai and Kaori started to search too. Kai found my pendent in my jacket and passed it to me. I didn't know what was going on, so I pressed the part that moved.

"Uh, hello?" I ask warily. I didn't know how this thing worked and didn't want to look like a fool.

"Crystal, are you there?! Can you hear me?! We need help! Now!" Angel screamed from the pendant. She sounded frantic and Angel was never frantic.

"W-where?" I ask worried, but instead my voice sounded scared. I was shaking head to toe, and felt something weird. My legs wouldn't stop trembling, but I couldn't feel them. My arms could barely hold the pendant that was only as heavy as a small rock. My tummy had this awful sinking feeling that made me want to puke. The same sinking feeling in my stomach felt like it was sucking all of my energy. My heart was beating so hard I could hear it in my ears and it blocked out everything else. My head was light, but dizzy and the room was spinning. What was this? Was this…**Fear?**

My team was being attacked, but I was standing here safe, sound, and _scared_? I wasn't scared for them, no, I was scared of having to _go_ there. I was scared to help my friends…. Why? Before I would have no problem saving their butts, so why _now_ when we have to fight? Where did my fighting spirit go?

"Bunny!/ Crystal!" Kai and Kaori shook me. I snapped back to reality and the feeling was gone. _All_ of it. I looked at the two worried boys.

"Where did I have to go?" I tried to sound alright, but Kai didn't seem convinced. Kaori on the other hand was very relived.

"The girl said your school!" Kaori hugged me. Kai looked down sadly. I knew why too.

"It's okay, KaiKai. I won't get hurt. I promise," I said to him. He stared at me with dead eyes.** (A/N: Not a pun!)**

Kai sighed and sat down. He bit his lip before saying, "Well, I'll be here."

"Should I teleport you then?" Kaori asked tugging on my arm. He obviously wanted attention.

"Do you know where it is?" I ask with a surprised and a little sarcastic face.

"Uhhhhh, noooo?" He said with a sing song voice.

Both Kai and I sighed. What an idiot.

"BUT, I can _still_ take you there," He smiled.

"Okay, fine, but what will happen when you show up with _me_," I ask. Was Kaori going to betray his people? What would the girls say? Will something go wrong?

"Who knows? The only way to find out is to do it," He gave me a side hug to encourage me.

"Let's go, then," I say as I wave to Kai. He waved back as everything shimmered away.

* * *

**Kai can't go with them... Poor guy.**

**Why is there a problem? What is the problem? What's wrong with the girls?**

**So many questions to answer!**

**Review to tell me what you think what will happen next!**

**(Thanks Konekokitticat for liking Kai! He is based on a ****_real spirit_****!)**


	9. Chapter 9 Explanation!

**Review!**

* * *

The scene changed from Kai to my school, or what was left of it.

The trees were either burning or on the floor, while the classrooms were destroyed. There were a lot of kids and teachers running to the main building to hide, but it wouldn't matter if the chimera animal wasn't taken care of. It was the same dog-like creature that Daemon brought over before.

"Hurry up and change!" Mew Angel yelled at me. She had two silver hand guns with wings engraved on the sides. The bullets she shot were as black as the dark side of the moon.

Mew Blue and Mew Black were fighting from below trying to save Mew Sue from the giant dog's paw. Mew Sue screamed in pain as the creature stepped on her.

"What's wrong Mew Bunny? Are you going to fight or has Kaori successfully recruited you?" Daemon asked. He was floating a bit away.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You were doing that to get me to join you?" I asked as I turned to Kaori.

"U-uh," He stuttered as I stepped toward him.

"You were going to make me betray my friends, my family, my planet, _my home_?" I was shaking. Not only was I mad at him for lying to me, but I was mad that I might of went with him if I didn't find out sooner.

"At first, but-" He spoke nervously.

"But? But what? How could you!?" I yelled.

He was shocked and I could see in his eyes that everything he had was falling apart. His eyes begged for mercy and forgiveness. He didn't want to fight me. He was terrified of what would I do next.

"I'm _not_ joining them, so you have two options: One, you fight me; Two: you join me. It's your choice," I spoke harshly and glared to show how serious I was. His eyes widened and he stood still as I passed him. His pale face became even paler.

"Mew Mew Bunny. Metamorphosis!" I kissed my pendent and jumped into battle without any fear. Daemon and Mew Sue watched what happened, but the other mews paid no mind and continued to attack the beast, although it didn't help at all.

"Sword Spark!" I call out my weapon. It materialized in my hand and before I knew it I held a sword with a red and black hilt with a double sided blade that shone brightly in the sun lightly.

I swung at the dog like creature and it pulled back. Mew Sue sat up with difficultly, so Mew Blue quickly went over to her sister to help her. Mew Angel flew to the thing's blind spot and started to shoot. Mew Black flew up to attack as well, but the dog hit her with his paw and sent her flying.

"Mew Black!" Mew Angel screamed. I may not like her, but I was worried too. I looked over to Mew Sue and Mew Blue who were knocked out by Daemon. Now it was only Mew Angel and I who could fight.

We didn't stand a chance… That was the world went black. I heard Kaori scream my name before I completely drift off…

* * *

The sun woke me up. My vision was blurry from sleep, but I could make shapes.

"Bunny?" I heard. It made me wide awake when I realized who spoke.

"Kaori?" I ask clearly shocked. I seen him, all the other mews, Cruz, Mr. M, _and_ Kai.

"What happened?" I ask warily staring at them in _my_ house.

* * *

**Side Story**

**In the last chapter I said Kai was based on a real spirit right? I'll explain that part. Before I moved to where I live now I lived in a L shaped house. In that house lived my mom, dad, brother, and of course me. This is a true event that happened:**

**At night I walked down the hallway and passed my brothers room, I just woke up and was still a bit drowsy. It was always messy and impossible to close the door, so I wasn't surprised that the door was open. I peeked inside as I passed and seen a boy with long dark hair, a white shirt, and faded blue jeans.**

**At first I didn't care thinking the boy was my brother, but I did find it strange that my "brother" was wearing a shirt and pants in the house when he normally just wearing only shorts without a shirt, besides it was hot. I did a double-take and seen the same scene. Only this time the boy looked up. I can't remember what his eyes looked like, but when I seen them I felt despair…**

**I don't know how long I stared, but my vision started to blacken around the sides and all my attention was on ****_him_****. The sadness made it hard to breathe and I couldn't move. I felt fear begin to grow the longer I stared. I can't tell you exactly how long I stood there watching the boy who I thought was my brother, but I can tell you that it felt like forever and a second. Do you get it?**

**I don't know how, but I quickly walked to the living room where I thought my dad was, because I felt threatened, but that was my brother right? That night I heard someone washing dishes, so I assumed that it was my mom. I passed the kitchen where the sink was and I seen my older brother. I was shocked and scared and went to the living room quickly to find both of my parents.**

**All four of us were supposed to see a Bollywood movie, but I was terrified and went back to my brother's room. I looked on the bed where I seen the boy who I figured was my brother, but he wasn't there. ****_No one_**** was. Now you might say that it was a figment of my imagination, but there were only sheets on his bed and ABSOLUTLY nothing that could take the form of a human.**

**Strange part was this isn't the first or last time I seen the poor ghost, but it was the most memorable. Sure, I was scared of him, but I know he was lonely and maybe that was the reason he didn't move on…**

**You can say I'm lying, but the address of the house that had this ghost is 100 Upland Court, Vallejo, CA, United States… If you live there then please take care of that house. I did grow up there after all and I do miss it…**

**Sorry if the side story is longer than the actual story, but I wanted to explain this and I don't want to take this story to the grave! .**


	10. Chapter 10 The Child and Ghost

"What happened?" I ask warily staring at them in _my_ house. I sat on a couch wrapped in a beige blanket. Everyone else seemed to be a few feet from me.

"Well," Kaori looked away. Everyone else, but Kai avoided my eyes as well.

"KaiKai, what happened?" I ask him, because he is the only one who is staring. The girls, Cruz, and Mr. M are confused to who I'm talking to and what I'm looking at, but I don't care.

"Y-You… You're a child, Crystal," He said while looking away.

"I know I'm _child_ish, but what do you mean by 'child'?" I ask shrugging my shoulders on the word 'childish'.

"Look down," Kaori points. I look down. My sleeves were too long, my hands were tiny and pale, and my hair which was longer was now like Haruhi's from Ouran High School Host Club.

"What?" I ask suddenly aware of how high my voice sounds.

"Daemon knocked you out and injected you with a needle. This is the result," Angel said patting my head.

"I'm sorry, Bunny, but I don't know how to reverse this," Kaori apologized.

"Hold up. Why are you here?" I ask pointing to Kaori. I expected him to choose his own race.

"I saved that quiet girl and Daemon thought I had betrayed them, so if I go back now they'll kill me," Kaori stared at the floor. The quiet girl he referred to was Karolain.

"Oh," I say softly. My head spun around the thought of being a child again. All the bad memories and events that happened the last time I was small made me tear up. Everyone looked worried and confused except Kai. He always seemed to know what I've been thinking.

"Do you need a hug?" He asked softly as he approached. He didn't want to scare me or make me cry. If I opened my mouth then the sobs would escape so I merely nodded my head.

Kaori was the only one who could actually see Kai wrap his arms around me. He seemed jealous and went to the other side of me and did the same. There was a bit of tension between the two, but Kaori and Kai stopped. Kai's side was cold, but I could feel all the bad feelings slip away under his cold touch. It was like he was sucking all the bad things away and replacing them with warmth that wasn't like hot or cold. Kaori's hug was much more fierce like he was afraid he'd lose me or that I'll shrink and disappear to nothing.

"I have a feeling that I shouldn't go over there and hug her," Angel said to the girls. Susan and Mary nodded, while Karolain looked blank. Cruz and Mr. M were silent and tried to figure out.

"Thanks you guys," I embraced both of the two boys, but to anyone else it looked as though I hugged Kaori and thin air.

"Uh, what do you mean by 'guys'?" Mary asked as she stepped over to sit in front of me. Susan followed and sat on her left while Angel sat on her right. Karolain sat farther back near Angel and next to Cruz who sat in front of her. Mr. M took the couch to my left.

"Who else would I mean? KaiKai and Kaori!" I exclaim while pointing to each boy.

"Who's KaiKai?" Susan asked looking to the spot where Kai was.

"Only my bestest best friend in the world!" I exclaim in a childish manor as I leap into the air.

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend!" Angel yelled with fake anger and a pout.

"Yes, you are, but KaiKai is my bestest best friend!" I exclaim as I hug him.

"What about us?" Mary asked hugging Susan as they pouted together. I laughed as I slipped my small body onto Kai's lap. From the corner of my eye I could see Kaori steaming quietly.

"How are you doing that?" Cruz suddenly asked. His question blew all of the light heartedness out of the room.

"Doing what?" I ask with a head tilt. Kai wrapped his arms around me and lifted me a little.

"That!" Cruz said with fear. The other girls seemed scared too. Mr. M fainted.

"KaiKai is lifting me," I responded as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"WHO'S KAIKAI!?" Everyone except Kaori and Mr. M bellowed. Kaori can see Kai and Mr. M was still sleeping.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost," I laugh happily. Pure terror was written all over their faces.

"They did. They did see a ghost," Kai said with a sweat drop as he passed me to Kaori who took me eagerly.

"That's true," I looked at Kai. He was dead, but I was so used to him that I thought he was a real person.

"Wh-What's going on, Crystal?" Angel asked harshly. She wanted answers and so did the twins, the boss, and Karolain.

"KaiKai's dead," I say sadly. I clung to Kaori's shirt because he started to float and I didn't want to fall.

"Dead?" Mary asked losing a bit of her fear. Karolain looked completely relaxed after I told them.

"He died before I met him. He already haunted this house when we moved here," I nodded my head recounting the time I first met Kai.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I stood outside of the house. My new house. My new home._

_"How do you like it Crystal?" My mom smiled at me as she pushed me into the house. It was a two story house. When you first enter there was a living room to the right. Our stuff had been placed inside already, so our three couches were placed in an almost square that was completed by the T.V. and boxed in our coffee table._

_The kitchen was on the left and was spacious. It had many maple cabinets and new kitchen appliances. It was all new and shiny. _

_"So how do you like it?" My mom asked. This move was hard for me, since we left everything behind. All my friends were gone and I was… different from other children, so friends were hard for me to make. At least friends that were alive._

_I wasn't interested, so I walked further in. I stopped right before the staircase and looked up. There was a boy there with a white shirt and grey sweatpants. I didn't see his face because he walked away._

_"Hey," I complain softly as I race up the steps after him. I tripped once and heard my mother sigh behind me. I didn't care and kept going up._

_"I'll be back. I have to get stuff from the store," She called as I made it to the top. She didn't want to deal with another one of my 'episodes.' Apparently I get absorbed in what I'm doing, so I don't react to anything. My parents preferred not to be around when I act like this. My dad would leave too, but he was at work at the time._

_"Wait," I called softly to the boy. He didn't listen and went through a door. The door was painted black and had a clear door knob. I hesitated because I didn't know what was on the other side._

_Slowly I opened the door to reveal a dark room. There was a bed near the window, a nightstand next to it. A wardrobe in the corner and a pile of dark matter my little mind could not comprehend and shadows. The shadows were everywhere and the worse part? __**They were moving.**_

_I became scared, but my body refused to let me escape back to the outside. Instead my body pulled me forward into the room. The door slammed behind me and I jumped a bit. I couldn't leave now. I was trapped. What should I do? I turn and turn. There's nowhere to escape, I already know that, but I can't help, but try. Someone, anyone, HELP!_

_"Let me out!" I scream as I bang on the door, the same place that I came through._

_"Die," A voice whispered in my ear. I spun towards it and my eyes met __**his.**__ As I stared death in the face I lost my will to move, my will to scream, my will to __**leave**__, and __**my will to live.**__ I only felt darkness and despair. It felt horrible. To be completely isolated from the world as I stopped breathing. He was showed me this. What happened with his last breathe._

_"Crystal?" I hear my dad say. The door slowly opened and I blink the tears away and start breathing again. The door was black when I saw it first right? So, why is it white, now? I turn around from my dad and see the room. It had a few boxes, but most of the stuff had already been taken out. All of my stuff. I had a feeling that that wouldn't be the last time I went through an episode in this house._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Dude!" Angel shook me. She and the others looked freaked out, but Kaori looked concerned. I was out of it for a while I guess.

"Don't scare me like that!" She sighed. Susan clutched Mary like her life depended on it and Cruz and Karolain kept glancing at each other.

"Haha!" I laughed. My tummy grumbled loudly, cutting off my laugh and making me blush.

"Can you get me a snack? Ooh, and set up the thingy. I don't think I can do it with this tiny body," I turned to Kai, because I doubted Kaori would know how to do it. He nodded and smirked. He knew that snack meant bring me (a lot of) food and I wanted him to set up a movie. He floated up and out into the kitchen.

"Stop it! No one is there, so stop acting like there is to freak us out!" Karolain yelled at me. I shrunk back into Kaori's arms and remembered where I was. Kaori did a good job of making sure I didn't fall and now he comforted me.

"Even if she is making it up, you don't need to yell at her," Cruz scolded Karolain although he was about to burst as well with the same or similar comment.

"Oh, shut up! She's only doing this for attention! You know it just as well as I do that everything she does is for attention," Karolain said the last part with venom in her usually unused voice. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes and Kaori held me tightly. Susan looked out worriedly from behind Mary, who looked like she was ready to kill Karolain. Angel was helping Mr. M get up from when he fainted. The yelling woke him up.

"Then humor her," Angel's cool voice turned all attention on her. She had a serious look on her and a voice that only a natural born leader would have.

"If you really believe she's lying and only want's attention, give it to her and she will stop," Angel said as she walked over and patted my head, "but think about it. Why would she want more attention when we were already giving her the spotlight?"

I quickly wiped my tears away and a familiar scent reached my nose. It reached everyone else's too since they all seemed a bit confused. Kai floated back into the room and went over to the T.V.

"I'm baking cookies for all of you, okay?" He smiled at me and found the remote. I nodded and smiled.

"G-Guys! Look!" Susan pointed at Kai. He held up the remote and turned on the T.V. to my favorite American show, Adventure Time! It just started so I sang along.

"Adventure Time

C'mon grab your friends,

We'll go to very, Distant Lands

With Jake the Dog and Finn the Human

The fun will never end, It's ADVENTURE TIME!"

"HAHAHAHA!" I laugh hysterically and Kai smiles. Everyone else is freaking out, while Kaori grumbles.

"H-How are you doing that?" Karolain's voice still has an edge to it.

"I'm not doing anything," I say with an innocent voice.

"Don't lie! I know you did something to turn that T.V. and make that remote float in thin air!" No one bothered to stop her, because they were too focused on the T.V.

"She's not lying though," Kaori looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you saying a _ghost_ did that?" Mary asked incredulously.

"Ha!" Karolain scoffed.

"Ghosts don't exist," Cruz said firmly, although his eyes were still fixed on the remote and T.V.

"Sure, they do!" I exclaim while hopping off of Kaori and going over to Kai. He went to my level and ruffled my hair. The affectionate action made my hair go from just-woke-up to **HELP!-A-TORNADO-ATTACKED-MY-HAIR!**

"W-Wha? WHAT!?" They all screamed. Kaori floated over to me, mumbling 'OW', and rubbed his ears.

"Are you okay?" I asked Kaori, ignoring Kai's huge smirk. He gave a slight nod and was about to respond, when he was interrupted.

"What was _that?_"


End file.
